


Live Streaming

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, IZMK, M/M, Masochism, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya’s lips turn up in an excited grin, one of his hands now traveling downwards to Mikado’s nearly erect length.</p><p>“How lewd of you, Mikado-kun.” Izaya whispers into Mikado’s ear as his hand wraps around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts involving Mikado take place within the Novel canon universe. Meaning; Mikado is in-fact 18+, and therefore of legal age.
> 
> I fill kink-meme's, especially those for Shikizaya/IzaMika. Feel free to message me on Tumblr with a request.

The room is brightly lit, standing out of view of the camera aimed on the Dollar’s gang leader, Izaya grins smugly at his set-up.

Mikado, sits naked on his knees upon a dingy, bare mattress which sits directly on the floor. His hands, cuffed together with a blindfold over his eyes. 

Soft whimpers emit from the gang leader who is clearly doing his best to remain calm. The response was interesting to the informant, considering the younger boy was the one to request such a kinky play.

However, what he was unaware of was the live stream the informant had set up from a single camera aimed directly at him.

A live stream that is currently playing on the Dollar’s site as well as multiple cell phones of prominent Dollar’s members.

Izaya pulls the small mask over his face, shrugging off his jacket he leaves it strewn over a nearby chair before yanking his shirt over his head as well.

Of course he couldn’t risk having anybody recognize him. 

Satisfied with his cover, the informant approaches the mattress, now in complete view of the camera. 

Mikado turns his head as if trying to see the informant through his blindfold before feeling Izaya’s hand on his shoulder.

The informant carefully unties the blindfold, allowing the little gang leader sight before replacing it over his mouth instead, ensuring he wouldn’t accidentally let Izaya’s name slip.

Mikado’s eyes widen at the mask Izaya wears, confusion plaguing his features. 

Being tied up and blindfolded had been Mikado’s idea, however the live stream as well as Izaya guarding his own identity, had not.

The informant sits behind Mikado, both of his legs crossing over Mikado’s legs, forcing them open wide offering a lovely view to the live stream audience wherever they may be.

The younger male’s eyes now settle on the camera pointed directly at them, he attempts to speak but the gag is too tight, all that comes out is unintelligible sounds. 

Izaya’s lips turn up in an excited grin, one of his hands now traveling downwards to Mikado’s nearly erect length.

“How lewd of you, Mikado-kun.” Izaya whispers into Mikado’s ear as his hand wraps around it.

Immediately the younger boy quivers, his length twitching and immediately hardening in Izaya’s hand. 

Raising an eyebrow questionably, Izaya chuckles softly as he slowly begins to pump Mikado in clear view of the camera.

Squeezing his eyes closed, the younger boy’s breathing becomes more ragged, nearly muted moans escaping his lips as the informant increased his speed. 

Thick, warm, pre-cum dribbles out onto Izaya’s fingers which he spreads over the smaller boy’s length only adding to the stimulation already being provided. 

His face now flushed red, Mikado’s body quivers beneath the informants touch, his back arching slightly as Izaya’s thumb rubs over the head pressing lightly into the slit. 

Another moan is quickly released, in a room silent aside from the desperate pants of the dollars gang leader and hushed smacking noises of the pleasure being provided by the informant, Izaya can’t help but smile to himself in satisfaction.

Squeezing the younger male’s length harder, he feels the final twitch, Mikado’s back arching further as a muffled, but loud cry escapes him. 

The Dollar’s leader finishes in the informants hand, staining a portion of the mattress as well as the floor as his body quivers from the sensation. 

Saliva dribbles from the corners of the younger male’s mouth as his orgasm subsides, now hunched forward, he pants heavily as if he had just been forced to run a mile. 

But Izaya isn’t done quiet yet. Climbing to his knee’s, the informant forces Mikado onto his hands and knee’s ensuring the audience a lovely view as he takes two of his cum soaked fingers, thrusting them quickly into the younger boy’s entrance. 

A cry escape Mikado whose head rests in his hands as Izaya’s fingers stretch him out, not used to the sensation of fingers prodding him in such a manner.

As his fingers thrust into the boy, spacing apart to prepare him, his free hand works on the buttons and zipper of his jeans, loosening them just enough for him to pull his own hardened member out. 

The informant was aware that he hadn’t quite stretched the boy enough, however he was feeling impatient, deciding to spoil himself with a far tighter hole than before.

Slipping his fingers out, he grabs Mikado’s hip with one hand, using his other hand to position himself at the boy’s entrance. 

Leaning forward, Izaya whispers to Mikado.

“I forgot to mention, the camera is a live stream which is currently playing on your website and a few phones around the city.” 

Before the younger male can respond, Izaya sinks himself into the boy causing him to cry out in pain.

Of course it hurt. Izaya hadn’t nearly prepared him enough for his size, however it felt amazing to the informant. The warmth gripping his length is so welcoming as he grips Mikado’s hips with both hands, using them to steady himself as he swiftly thrusts himself in and out of the boy.

Izaya’s eyes wander downwards, watching himself penetrating Mikado with supreme satisfaction of his feat. Of course seducing the younger boy hadn’t been too difficult, and it didn’t hurt that the informant was quite good looking.

The room is filled with the gang leader’s gasped moans, biting the gag hard he casts a weary look in the direction of the camera further fueling Izaya’s pleasure. 

The floorboards beneath the mattress creak and groan in protest of the rigorous thrusting the informant is engaging in. Mikado’s fingers claw at the mattress in what could be perceived as intense pleasure or intense pain.

Izaya sinks himself as deep as he can into the smaller male, his head lolling back slightly as his breathing becomes more labored.

The pure pleasure of being inside the boy was more than enough, he could do this for forever.

The older males fingers dig into Mikado’s hips, sure to leave a bruise as he begins to pull Mikado towards him, meeting his thrusts in the middle causing the loud sound of skin smacking on skin to resound though-out the mostly empty room. 

Biting his lip, Izaya continuously buries himself deeper and deeper, he can feel the smaller boy’s hole twitching around his length followed by the deep arching of Mikado’s back and loud moans as he finishes once more onto the dirty mattress. 

Leaning forward, Izaya squeezes Mikado’s hips tighter as his own length twitches in warning, his entire body feels more sensitive as the following thrusts push him over the edge.

Gritting his teeth to avoid making a sound, Izaya spills himself into the smaller boy, the pleasure erupting like a fire inside his body. 

As his breaths even out, Izaya slows his thrusts until he eventually stops, taking a moment to catch his breath before slipping out of Mikado.

The gang leader collapses onto his side, facing the camera as his chest heaves in exhaustion. 

The informant looks to the camera, a smile on his face beneath the mask. 

Raising a single hand, he slowly waves to the camera streaming to thousands of Dollars inside Tokyo.

They had just witnessed the ultimate humiliation of Mikado Ryuugamine, their leader.


End file.
